


Altea High

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Motorcycle Gang, Multi, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Punk Hunk, Punk Keith (Voltron), Punk Lotor, Punk Matt, Punk Pidge, Punk Shiro (Voltron), Soft Romelle, Soft Shay, punk allura, soft Lance, soft adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fist nearly connected to his face. He was trembling, but two steady hands gave him some comfort. He was pulled into a sturdy chest when two voices spoke.One sounded absolutely murderous while the other sounded cold and dead. It was the voices of the two he loved. He was relived that they were there, but was scared that they saw this.Up for adoption!“Don’t touch him.”
Relationships: Adam/Matt Holt, Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Comments: 61
Kudos: 354





	1. New school

_Beep...beep... beep_

Lance groaned at the sharp and loud sound. His head was already throbbing, and the alarm didn’t make it any better. Looking at the time, he figured he got around three hours of sleep. Great.

It was his first day at a new school without his family. Without Veronica to yell at him to wake up, without Rachel to match his routine and style, without Luis to laugh at him because he messed up his eyeliner, without Marco to honk his horn at them and yell them to hurry up. Without his beautiful mamí to wish them a good day and kiss each of their cheeks.

Now, all he had was a giant scar on his back to treat and any new wounds Carlston graciously gave him. He went through his morning routine painfully slow, his mind pounding. He ran out of Advil last night and would need to stop by the store to get more.

He pulled on a baby blue sweater that had a panda on it and shorts. Pulling on his converse, he put his phone and wallet in his back pocket while shouldering his pack. Quietly leaving the house he tried to recall the closest drug store.

He was able to remember a CVS next to the school and pulled up there. He grabbed a bottle of Starbucks and a honeybun before paying. He had twenty minutes before school started and he sat in the parking lot with his headache slowly dissipating.

He sighed in relief. He doesn’t know what he did this time for Carlston to want to throw him headfirst at a counter, but that didn’t matter. He got out of his car, grabbed his bag, and headed to the school doors.

_‘Let’s hope today is mildly fun.’_ , he thought to himself sarcastically. _‘No friends, teachers probably suck, and just frick the administrator.’_

He wasn’t surprised that there are so many people in the school. Altea High is basically the only high school in the town. The town they’d move to was big, a giant civilization in the middle of the woods.

While it was huge, it would be easier to get lost in for Lance. He found his locker and put anything he didn’t need in his backpack in there. Taking out his schedule, he saw that most of his classes should be near each other.

First, he had chemistry. Finding that class was hard and Lance nearly missed the bell. Since he knew no one, he decided to sit towards the back. It wasn’t particularly interesting, so he just people watched.

That’s how his next class, English, went too. Then he had Geometry. He sat in the back, drawing in a little notebook after the teacher said they should use this time to ‘get to know one another.’

“Hey.” Lance glanced to the side to see two girls, one looking more friendly than the other.

“My names Shay, what’s yours?” He glanced back down at his drawing.

“Lance.” It came out much more softer than he expected, and the other girl seemed to relax a bit. Shay’s hair was brown while the other girl’s is blonde.

Shay had on a cute pink off the shoulder shirt. She paired it with jean shorts that go to her knees.

“I’m Romelle.” She introduced herself as. She had on a pink, blue, and white shirt with a faded black skirt.

They talked but included Lance in as much as they could. Lance got involved more and more until there were no pauses. The bell rang while they were in a deep conversation about who was invited to the cookout.

“Lunch tiiiiime.” Shay sang. Lance was impressed at her vocals and giggled while shaking his head. They each stopped by their lockers to put their backpacks away before meeting up again. They made their way into the lunch room and Lance was at awe.

Instead of the lunch ladies and gross slop, it was like a mall cafeteria. There was Chick-Fil-A, Taco Bell, McDonald’s, Chinese food and pizza. It was like finally getting what he deserved.

“What do you want?” Shay asked. Romelle shrugged and so did Lance. He didn’t care.

“Let’s get some...Chick-Fil-A.” Lance snorted.

“The holy chicken for this gay.” He didn’t realize he said it out loud until he saw the look on Romelle’s face.

It was like she was trying to laugh but was holding it back. Shay didn’t though and burst out laughing.

“T-that was funny.” He added an wink and a bow. Romelle just rolled her eyes, but she didn’t hide the smile on her face.

They got their food before sitting at a table and eating. Well, that was before Romelle gasped. Looking at her, Lance found her eyes tracked on something. So he turned. And immediately blushed.

Seven people dressed in dark colors and lots of chains. Two caught his eye. One had midnight hair and a white streak at the top. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a tucked in dark purple sleeveless shirt. One arm was already tattooed.

The other one was a bit shorter. He had longer black hair, almost like a mullet. He had a leather jacket and a red shirt underneath. Black shorts adorned with chains sat on his hips. He completed the look with fingerless gloves.

The three practically swooned at the same time.

“What’s their names?” Lance asked entranced. Shay sighed dreamily while Romelle’s spoke.

“Pidge is the cutest one. They’re hot and beat up anyone who disrespects anyone’s pronouns.”

“Non-binary?” Romelle nodded. Looking over, he saw the person she was talking about. They wore green shirt with black shorts. A green chain hung from them with a skull keychain.

“Then there’s Tsuyoshi-“

“Hunny, you mean Hunk? Hunkalicios, I would looooooove to make some sweet music-“

“Shay, you will not mis quote Hercules. He’s the one in the yellow. Everyone calls him Hunk.” He was wearing a yellow bandanna and a tight yellow sleeveless turtleneck. He was also wearing black ripped jeans.

“Ok...what about those three?” Lance pointed to one male who had a similar outfit to Pidge but with baggy pants and one with long silver hair. He had on a tight blue shirt and black pants. His combat boots were on the table and he was talking to a girl with white hair.

She had on a pink striped crop top and black skirt. A leather jacket was on her shoulders, along with silver hairs arm. Shay snorted.

“Matt, Lotor, and Allura. Adam has the biggest crush on Matt.”

“Who’s-“

“Sorry I'm late! Iverson held me back some.” I guess that was his answer. Looking over, he saw a male with glasses and brown eyes. He sat down beside Shay and smiled.

He had on a comfortable looking brown sweater with jean shorts.

“Hi, I'm Adam.” Lance could tell this man just radiates good vibes. He made a vow that if anyone ever hurt him, he would personally see to their death.

“My names L-Lance! Nice to meet you!” What he didn’t know was that the other three made the same vow for him. He glanced back over to the table.

“Who’s...who’s those two?” He shyly asked. Romelle smirked and Lance blushed.

“That’s Shiro and Keith. All the straight girls want them, all the lesbians would date them. Straight guys wouldn’t mind fucking them, and all the gay guys are drooling. They’re the bad ass couple while Lotor and Allura are the royal couple.”

There was a little sadness at the fact he couldn’t get either of them, but he was happy for them. They had each other and they were hot, that’s material for when he’s alone.

“So, Matt?” He said slyly. He giggled at Adams blush and the other two laughed.

“He used to have a mad crush on Shiro. And then he met Matt.” Adam looked at Lance embarrassed.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.” Lance said, rubbing the back of his head. Adam hurriedly waves his hands.

“It’s not that! Romelle and Shay do it all the time! It’s just...I wanted Chinese but...that table makes fun of us all.” He pointed to a table filled with rowdy teens.

“Why?” The three looked at each other.

“Well...they’re homophobic assholes. One of them asked out Shay, and when she rejected them the whole group started picking on us.” Lance felt pissed. So he agreed.

Walking with his head held high, he didn’t let his anxiety get in the way. He ignored the jeers and stares when he went to get the food, but on his way back he was done. This wasn’t going to be like all the other schools, where his family had his back and his sister was feared. No, this time he had no one but himself to count on.

He turned to the table right before the kid he was about to walk by stuck his leg out. He snorted. Fricking idiots.

“Are you gonna say something or are ya gonna stare at me like idiots?” Lance knew he shouldn’t say anything but these guys were really grinding his gears. Maybe it was the accident that drove him to face them. Maybe it was the sole fact that this is what he wanted to say to those old bullies, to his step father.

The anger that had been rising had finally bubbled over.

What gave them the right to dictate people? To be god?

“Oh no it’s nothing, just uhhhh...you know those shorts are for girls, right? I mean, you don’t have any sort of ass so I don’t know what you’re trying to show off.” A girl laughed. He didn’t notice how loud she said it, nor that all the tables surrounding theirs had their attention on him.

He raised an eyebrow before cocking one hip and resting his hand on it. Before he busted out laughing.

“Oh hunny, you should see your own butt before coming after others. You’re so flat that i thought you were a bored. And that makeup is not it. You look like a clown that got caught in the rain. Your coochie probably smells like fish and that’s why your boyfriend would prefer smashing your brother.” He laughed again before pulling the most deadpan face.

He doesn’t like cussing, but that didn’t mean he doesn’t.

“You cis straight ugly jackasses have your own head so far up your ass that you permanently have shit stains on your face. You-“ Lance was interrupted by a hand roughly grabbing his arm.

“You motherfuckin-“

“You might want to let go of him fuckface.”


	2. Oh gosh

Lance’s heart basically stopped. There’s no way that’s who he thinks it is. Nope. It’s not.

“You might want to let go of him fuckface.” It is. Oh, god it is. Keith was standing behind him with his arms crossed, a glare plastered on his face. The kid hesitantly let him go, grumbling back to his seat.

Lance huffed before he turned back to Keith to thank him, but he found himself being dragged by him. Next thing he knew, he was standing in front of what he dubbed the ‘hot damn table’. Lance was slowly freaking out.

There’s no way he can talk to them normally, they look like gods! He could feel the Chinese food slipping-Wait. Chinese. Adam. The whole point of coming over there.

“Um, Keith? I have to go back to my table.” His voice may have been confident before, but now it came out almost like a squeak. Keith stopped and turned to him.

“So you plan on going back through there?” He said, gesturing to the other table. Lance sighed but nodded.

“Yeah. I guess.” Keith seemed to stare at him. Lance’s blush progressively got bigger the longer he stared.

“Hold on.” Keith said and turned. Lance stood confused, but it wasn’t long before Keith returned. With Shiro. And Matt. And the rest of his table. Lance was subtly freaking out. Why are they here?!?! Keith cocked an eyebrow and Lance finally noticed it was pierced.

“Well, are you going?” Lance stood still a second longer before Turing sharply on his heel. He marched his way back to the table, eyes pleading to be noticed. He saw Adam nervously rubbing his arm and he furiously signaled to him.

Adam saw him and smiled, then he looked behind him and blushed. He seemed to grab the other twos attention because they looked back too. And did the same thing.

Arriving at the table, he threw Adam his food before taking a deep breath. And ended up snorting. And then giggling. It stopped abruptly when two bodies sat on either side of him.

He turned to see Shiro on his right and Keith on his left. Looking around the table, he saw everyone sitting beside their crush and he held back another snort.

Fate just likes throwing him off his grove, huh?

“What are you laughing at?” That voice came from across him. Lance looked up to see Hunk looking at him and he smiled back while waving his hand.

“It’s n-n-nothing, j-just something stupid.” Lance managed to stutter out. His brain was accepting the fact that somehow, he ended up pissing off little kids and getting the hottest people to sit with him.

Allura squealed.

“He’s so cute. Don’t you all agree?” He let out a breath through his nose and blushed. What’s so cute about him.

“I think there’s a cuter person here.” Pidge deadpanned. Hunk laughed.

“Yeah, he’s cute. Adam though? No words can describe his beauty.” Matt said. Adam nearly had a damn seizure, almost choking on his food. Drinking his coffee, Adam tried to quell his blush.

“You-you know my name?” Matt laughed.

“How could I forget such a cutie? You were in my math class last year.”

  
Adam looked like a strawberry, so Matt decided to lay up a bit. Lance shook his head as Shay nervously jumped in the conversation.

“We’re hanging out after school, do you guys maybe...wanna come with us?” Lance would interfere, but the thought of his companions getting with their crushes stopped him. Plus, he had no right to tell them what to do.

And maybe that means less time at home.

“That sounds lovely, doesn’t it Shiro?” Allura said. Shiro nodded and leaned towards Lance, throwing an arm around him.

“It gives us a chance to get to know you all better.” Lotor yawned and leaned forward and half way on Allura.

“Where’re we going to meet up?” Romelle seemed to come out of staring at Pidge and raised an eyebrow.

“We meet up at my truck. We then head over to my house. Problem?” Lance could tell Romelle and Lotor were either gonna clash or become the best of friends. He wasn’t sure which would be scarier.

“Damn Lotor, it seems like you can’t be a dick over here or she’ll beat your ass.” Pidge snorted. Lotor rolled his eyes.

“Well, since we obvi can’t all fit in your truck, and Shiro and Hunk drove us. We’ll split up?” Allura clapped her hands.

“I don’t care who I ride with, as long as I get to ride with this cutie.” Matt winked at Adam. He ducked his head and Pidge snorted.

“Don’t scare the poor sucker.”

“Who’s going with who?” Shay seemed to sparkle. She smiled up at Hunk, cocking her head. Keith spoke up.

“That’s easy. Lance and I will ride with Shiro. Pidge, Matt, and Adam will ride with Romelle while Shay, Lotor and Allura go with Hunk.” Lance was slightly nervous.

Screw it, he was panicking.

  
He would ride with two hot guys to a person he just met house. Right now, the hot guys were the most pressing matter.

“Only if I get the aux.” It came out more...squeaky than he wanted, but he was lucky the bell distracted them. They all got up and threw away their trash, but before Lance could leave he felt a hand on his hip. Before he could wrench from the grasp, a voice whispered in his ear.

“Of course kitten.” He sucked in a breath before turning. 

He saw Shiro smile before walking away. Lance walked over to Adam with a large blush across his face. Adam looked like he was having the same problem, looking like a blushing mess.

They headed to the other two, the four of them just staring blankly at each other. Before they all started squealing.

“Oh mah gawd, Hunk is just- how does he pull off the bad boy look and be so nice?!?!”

“Matt kept flirting with me! He even remembered my name!” Adam looked to be fanning himself.

“Pidge is so sarcastic! They had a hand on my back when we got up and I was so close to just losing it.” Romelle looked at Lance who was still a blushing mess.

“You good Lance?” They all looked at him in concern.

“He called me kitten.” It was said blankly, like he hadn’t processed it yet.

“He called me kitten. Oh my quiznak, he called me kitten!” He squealed. They finally moved out the room before heading to their next class. Shay gasped.

“Who?!?!”

“Shiro!” He giggled. He entered his next class, chorus. Shay, Adam, and Romelle stepped in with him.

“Oh we’ll all be in the same class?” The others nodded. They sat and chatted until the bell rang. They realized they were the only ones in the classroom.

“Why-“

“Sup cutie.” The four looked over to the door to see Matt. Then Pidge. Then the rest of their group.

This class will either be their favorite or the worst.

  
This is how you die of blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t really have a direction for this chapter. So, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Pls leave comments!


	3. Bad kids

“Alright class! Settle down!” Lance was full of nerves.

“My name is Mr. Coran and I’ll be your chorus teacher!”

Singing is something Lance loved to do, it always helped him relax. But singing in front of two people he was literally drooling over three seconds ago wasn’t fun. Turning to the others, he saw them with the same kind of face.

“Alright! I see we have some new faces! Everyone please stand up!”Adam was crushing his hand in a firm grip. The poor man was probably having an anxiety attack.

“We will be doing the piano test! For each note I play I want you to sing it. If the note is too low or high for you, sit. Ok? Ok! Let’s get started!”

Lance would’ve been startled at how deep Shiro’s voice could go if he wasn’t so flustered. He was almost embarrassed at how high his voice can go. Almost.

And that’s on range, boo.

Adam has grabbed his hand at some point, while Shay and Romelle would sometimes grip each other’s hands. He could tell they were anxious, but so was he.

“We have a wonderful group right here! I’ll now be separating you into satb groups. Baratines are Hunk and Shiro, tenors are Matt, Lotor and Adam. Altos are Shay, Pidge, and Keith while sopranos are Allura and Romelle. Lance my boy, I’m having trouble whether to put you with the altos or the sopranos.”

“Oh.” Well, he didn’t expect this. He would definitely feel safer with Romelle, please and thank you. Also, r.i.p Shay and Adam, they were real ones.

“I’ll put you with the sopranos for now. Anyways! Today I’ll leave you all to get to know each other better, but tomorrow I will put you all to work!” Coran smiled, his orange mustache seeming to twitch.

“Go ahead and get to know each other for the remainder of the period, I’ll be at my desk.” Before Adam could even think about snatching Lance, Romelle, and Shay, Matt had snatched him.

Lance found himself without Adams hand in his and he blinked. What just happened. Looking around the room he saw Adam nearly dying with Matt talking to him. It was quite amusing, but Lance felt bad for the boy.

“So, you sing?” Jesus Christ, these boys need bells on them or something. Lance’s face exploded in red at the ungodly screech he let out. The boys seemed to laugh while Shiro threw an arm around Keith.

“You can go pretty high. We’d love to get to hear how high you can-“

“Keith. We don’t want to scare him off, now do we?” Lance wanted to know what he was going to say.

“You’re no fun.”

“Yeah ok, whatever you say.”

Lance felt extremely awkward but intrigued. They didn’t seem like bad people to him. Taking a peak at the clock, Lance saw they still had half an hour left of this class, pulling out his sketchbook, he started doodling.

“That’s cute.” Looking up at Keith who had draped half his body on Lance, he blushed.

“Ah-thanks.”

“How long have you been drawing?”

“Well, ever since I was little.”

“Laaaaaaaance, help meeee.” Stifling his giggles, Lance watched a red-faced Adam slump in the chair next to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Matt! He’s so...so...flirty and funny and smart and ughhhhhh!”Keith snorted.

“Matt’s made his move on ya, huh?” At the sad nod, Lance’s giggles finally escaped. Keith was laughing alongside him while Adam sulked in embarrassment.

“Adam, babes, help meeee. Shiro’s big buff body won’t let me gooo! He said he’s gonna throw me out the window!” Keith exploded in laughter at the scene of an exasperated Shiro holding onto a whining Matt. Adam sighed while Lance patted his back.

“I swear, Matt, I will be the one to throw you out that window.” Lance spluttered before throwing his head back from the force of his giggles.

Shiro set Matt down as he put a hand on his chest, gasping.

“Why would you do such a thing? I am appalled.”

“Do it for the vine!” Pidge’s voice sounded from the back. At this point, everyone was giggling or laughing. Pidge looked smug at Matt’s betrayed look.

_RING...RING...RING._

“Alright class, see you on Wednesday!” Mr. Coran said.

The eleven of them left the classroom and stood in the hallway.

“I have Zarkon’s class next, Goddamnit.” Matt groaned. Lance tilted his head.

“Who’s Zarkon?”The group stared at him before Shiro answered.

“He’s a math teacher and an absolute dick. Always picking on kids, gives us no time to write down notes and yells at us for no reason. Please tell me you don’t have him.”

“Uhhh, no I have Mr. Thace.” They let out a sigh of relief.

Zarkon must be terrifying.

“Anyways, I gotta go, see ya!” Pidge snorted.

“Please, we all know you’re probably going to skip.” Matt stuck out his tongue before disappearing behind the corner.

“Shay, which class do you have next?” Hunk asked. Shay seemed to deflate.

“Haggar.”

“Oh shit, you have to deal with that witch? All year? Damn.” Romelle seemed to cuss under her breath.

“Shiiiiiit. Shay, I know you don’t skip, but listen. I heard she’s doing shit to her students, I wouldn’t be in her class too much.”

“I won’t be in that class at all. Fuck her, she broke my transmitter last year, like hell will I ever be near her.” Pidge said.

“Why don’t we just skip the rest of the day? It’s not like we’ll be actually doing anything, and there’s only two hours left. Pidge, get your brother and meet us by the cars, we’re leaving this bitch!” Lotor exclaimed.

“Do it yourself you crusty L’Oreal model.”

“I don’t know guys...is it really ok to just skip?”

“If we skip now we can get DQ.” Romelle said.

“I’m in.” It was almost comical how fast Shay changed her mind.

“Lance, you in?” He nodded.

“How’re we going to-“

“Pssst. Lotor.” A girl with cropped blue hair called out. She was halfway leaning out a door with cigarette smoke coming out her mouth.

“Acxa, how lovely to see you actually in the town! How’re you and your girlfriend?”

At the sour look on her face, he waved his hands.

“Woah, didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject. What’s her name? Monica?” Acxa glared at him.

“Veronica, dipshit.” Lance stilled.

“Veronica McClain? Short brown hair, glasses, greyish-blue eyes?” Acxa raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Oooh, I swear to god, she’s always keeping secrets from me.”

“You know her?”

“Yeah. That problematic girl is my sister.”

“No way.” Acxa rolled her eyes.

“She-ooh, I’m gonna go off on her!” Pulling out his phone, Lance called his sister. He was ushered through the door and outside when she picked up.

“Lance? Aren’t you still in school?”

“Aren’t you still single? Or is your girlfriend Acxa a figment of my imagination?”Silence.

“Ah, so she isn’t?”

“Lance, I was gonna tell you-“

“How long have you been dating?”

“What?”

“How long.”

“...a month.”

“...girl...I swear...does anybody else know?”

“Only Rachel.”

“Fifty bucks.”

“Deal.” Shaking his head, Lance ended the call.

“You good?” He let out a sigh.

“Yeah, I'm good.”

“Ready to have some fun.” Looking up at Shiro, Lance realized that everyone was already in the cars. Smiling softly, he answered.

“Yes!”


	4. Not so bad

Hanging out the everyone was fun.

After they left, they got DQ before going to the arcade. Pidge managed to win every single claw game they could. Matt, Adam, and Lance went into laser tag. Shiro won Keith as many stuffed animals as possible and Keith shared them with Lance.

Lance saw a roller skating rink and immediately demanded to go there.

Apparently, Pidge, Romelle, Keith, Allura, Hunk, Matt, and himself were the only ones who knew how to skate. They spent their time helping and laughing at the others. Lotor gave up after three tries, instead sitting on the sidelines.

Lance and Keith helped Shiro not fall down before they both abandoned him. Racing, they had competition after competition before Pidge joined them. After that, they stayed at the park.

It was late when people started going home. Lance was swinging on a swing when he said bye to Romelle, Pidge, Matt,and Adam. Hunk, Shay, Lotor and Allura had left earlier. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow!” Rocking back and forth, Lance started at the sky. It was transitioning into night time, and since it was almost fall, Lance would guess it was around 6 or 7. He should really get home, but...

He didn’t know what mood Carlston was in.

Best to avoid that.

“We should probably get you home, Lance.” Keith’s voice was soft, so were his eyes. Lance shook his head.

“Nah. I like looking at the stars, and they’re much clearer out here. I’ll go home later.” Shiro waspushing Keith and Lance on the swings, but he grabbed the bottom of the seat to slow the momentum.

“You’re gonna freeze out here. The days may be warm, but some nights are absolutely freezing. Here,” taking off his leather jacket, he threw it at Lance.

“Take that.” Laying the jacket over his legs, he smiled.

“Uh-thanks. Goodnight, Shiro, Keith.”

“Night Lance.”

“Night, kitten.” He blushed at the nickname.

It seems that was going to stick.

After they left, Lance sat on the swings for another five hours or so. His Mamí was probably rolling with worry, his phone was buzzing non-stop. He knew it wasn’t Carlston since he didn’t even know he had a phone.

For some reason, Lance couldn’t find the strength to answer her.

He could answer Veronica no problem, same with Marco. They were both his best friends for the longest time, it was hard not to. Talking to Rachel was awkward since she thought it was her fault , and Luis...

He hasn’t talked to him since the accident.

Why would he? He basically ruined his life. Same with his Mamí.

He only left the park when he could see his own breath. It was crazy how cold it had gotten when it was almost 80 earlier.

The walk home was short, only two blocks away. Seeing the light from the living room on, Lance decided to take the back way.

Which may or may not have included crawling through his window.

He liked his room, it was unique. The only way to get to it was through his window, the sliding door he forgot to unlock, or going through the front and up a set of stairs. For some reason, he couldn’t get to it on the first floor.

There was a spiral stairway that went down to where his actual bedroom was. His bed was behind a set of blue curtains in the corner, while a lounge area was underneath the half-floor- thing. The lounge was hidden by his zodiac curtains.

Since the upper floor covered more than half the room, he had hidden a lot of things there. Bean bags, futon, hell, even a California king was there. It had been there before lance moved in, but he didn’t like how big it was. There was a fridge and microwave, which he had to stock up. A 86 inch tv was mounted on the wall.

He had his art studio up on the second floor, and that’s were he was most of the time. His room had a connected bathroom with a giant tub and twin counters. His closet was walk-in, too. He liked his room and he liked his house.

He just didn’t like who was in it.

He knew his family was rather rich ever since his Mamí and Papa’s restaurant hit off.

Technically, he was eighteen, or, well, soon to be. He could move out as soon as he wanted, and that would be the end of it. But he had no where to go.

He couldn’t just go back to his Mamí, it was too early for that. Also, even though he didn’t know them that well, he really liked the people he met. Could he call them friends? Who knows.

Changing out of his clothes, he put the leather jacket on his bed. Taking a shower, Lance ran his fingers through his hair. He somewhat missed having long hair, but the shorter hair was welcomed.

Putting on his pajamas and sliding into his bed, he hugged the leather jacket.

It smelled like them.

Waking up the in the morning was slow, but he had never felt more refreshed than in that moment. Carlston must’ve been knocked out on the couch, since he didn’t come banging on the door. Sitting up, he sighed at the blurriness of his eyes.

It could be worse.

He had approximately thirty minutes to get ready before he had to leave.

His father...step father? Sperm donor? He may be related to him, but he certainly didn’t think of him as a dad.

Anyways, he decided to go with his favorite light blue distressed boyfriend jeans and a tucked in dark blue no sleeve shirt. He pulled on a white cardigan to cover his scars and white vans before tucking the leather jacket underneath his arms.

Placing his phone in his back pocket, he shouldered his bag that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor.

As a last minute decision, he put on some winged eyeliner and his glasses.

He had a feeling he was gonna need those.

Going through the sliding door, Lance realized he left his car at school. During the whole who drives with who ordeal, Lance had completely forgotten he had his own car. Going to smack his face, he stopped when he heard a motorcycle.

Or multiple, he wasn’t really sure.

Walking from around the back, he walked up the side of his house to the front. A few houses down, he saw a group of motorcycles in a driveway. There was atleast fifteen from what Lance could see. Turning to the direction of the school, he started walking.

He only had about ten minutes to get there. He heard the motorcycles get louder behind him, but one stopped right beside him as the others slowed down.

“Need a ride?” It was Keith, with his ridiculously short shorts and cropped red jacket. He grinned sly at Lance before raising his pierced eyebrows.

“Well?” At my nod, he tossed Lance a helmet before telling him to put on the jacket and hop on.

Doing just that, Lance sat on the sleek red bike before loosely putting his arms around Keith.

And immediately tightening them once he took off.

He’d been on a motorcycle with Veronica before, even drove one himself, but he had never gone this fast. It was thrilling. He felt as if all his worries were gone, and it was just the wind blowing in his face.

He’s glad he took his glasses off before hand. He is upset that he can’t open his eyes though.

Letting out a happy laugh, Lance tucked himself into Keith’s back. His smile wouldn’t come off his face, and the loud purr of the motorcycle was almost comforting. He was upset at how fast the ride came to an end, though.

He pulled off the helmet before giggling.

“That was so much fun Keith!” Keith smirked as he pulled off his sunglasses. Taking the helmet from Lance’s hand, he snorted.

“Was that your first time?” Lance blushed despite himself. It wasn’t dirty, but it just sounded dirty.

“N-no, I used to ride Veronica’s bike from time to time.” A heavy hand ruffled his hair.

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning Shiro!” Taking a quick look around, Lance found that it was mostly the group. Taking off the leather jacket, he handed it back to Keith.

“Thanks for letting me borrow that.”

“Ain’t no problem, hun.”

Lance was blushing so hard he matched Keith’s bike.

“I have to get to Iverson’s, he’s pissed at me for tellin’ him to suck it.” Shiro shook his head at Keith’s antics.

“Thace is gonna be mad at you.”

“Pssssh, whatever. Bye” giving Shiro a long kiss, Keith left to go inside. Lance had subtlety started to his car. Taking his keys out the bag, he unlocked it before grabbing the bottle of Advil.

After making sure everything was still there, he locked the car before heading back towards the entrance.

He had six minutes.

He found Shiro and Lotor waiting there, and he soon found the reason why.

“Lance! Hey, cutie.” Allura had thrown an arm around him. Smiling, Lance hip-bumped her.

“Hey Allura, you’re not too bad looking yourself!” Giggling, they met the other two. Walking with them was strange, almost like he’d always known them. Allura and Lotor has went into Sendaks classroom before Lance had arrived at his.

Shiro followed him in.

“You’re in this class? How come I didn’t see you yesterday?”

“It’s because I skipped.” Shaking his head at Shiro’s guilty smile, Lance tutted.

“You can’t just skip every class.”

“I didn’t skip chorus.” Lance gave him a dead-pan look.

“Alright! Fine, I’ll try to stop skipping.”

”Good.”

The bell rang as they took their seats. Shiro looked like he barely fit at the desk and Lance had to stifle his giggles.

Maybe this year will be fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I Oop-
> 
> Wonder what’s gonna happen in the next chapter...
> 
> But like, Lance lowkey being a mom gives me life.


	5. Lance?

He takes back every good thing he said about the year. He had a good day, an amazing one even.

They weren’t wrong about the witch Haggar though.

But, anyways, he had drove home humming along the radio with a smile on his face. He got groceries with Romelle, who would buy unnecessary and unhealthy things for no reason.

He got home, put away his groceries before making his way into the kitchen to put away the rest and start on dinner. He was singing along to Forgive Them Father by Lauryn Hill. It was a sunny and breezy day so Lance had decided to grill.

“Yo, Lance! Where are you?!?!” Hearing Carlston, Lance almost wanted to run and hide. Instead, he took a deep breath and called out a quiet ‘here’.

“There you are. I’m having some friends over, so make more. Also, hide in your room, Capiche?” Lance nodded and Carlston went back in the house. He would have to go back to the store.

Putting on a new batch of chicken, Lance estimated he would have about thirteen minutes to go and be back.

Hurriedly, he got into his car and sped off.Arriving at the store, Lance made it a quick in-and-out. He was certain he was racing through the streets and most likely looked crazy. Not even waiting for the car to stop, he jumped out.

Checking the chicken, he prepped the rest before starting on mashed potatoes and cabbage. He was literally running around the kitchen and the deck.

And to think he just wanted to peacefully make dinner.

He was making the gravy when Carlston stormed in.

“Are you done?”

“A-almost. I have to get the last-“

“Just fucking do it.” Shutting his mouth, he pulled the gravy off the stove and placed it on a mat. Grabbing the tray, he opened the grill and pulled off the last batch of chicken. Setting the tray down, he turned off the grill.

And promptly almost passed out.

Carlston had put his hand on the grill and closed it, leaving his hand bubbling and broken. He couldn’t scream but it felt like his body was spasming. Lifting the top, he collapsed on the ground cradling his hand. Carlston stole something from his back pocket.

“Did I say you could have a phone? This is gone.” He heard the crunch of him stepping on it. Not even bothering to grab the tray, he headed back inside. Lance gathered his breath back before slowly standing.

He could probably write this off as a grilling accident.

He’d rather not go out though.

Running cold water over his wound, he decided that the hospital would be the safest bet. He couldn’t drive himself and Carlston sure as hell wouldn’t,so he’d...

...do nothing. He’d put cream on it, wrap it, clean the grill with his right hand and set the table. He didn’t have resources or the strength to go to the hospital. Honestly, he’s hoping he can die from an infection.

The doorbell rang and Carlston roughly shoved him towards his room. Flying upstairs, Lance locked the door to his room. He could hear voices.

“Oh, this is a lovely house.”

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t you have a son? I’m sure he can hang out with ours while we have dinner. Don’t want him getting bored.”

“Naw, he’s out. Went on a walk or something.”

Lying bastard.

Going into his hideout, he carefully laid on the bed.Trying to move his left hand was hell, and he didn’t have anyone to text to distract him anymore. Turing on the Tv, he let whatever that was on play.

Slowly getting up, he opened his fridge. He pulled out juice and poured a bit into a cup. Opening his freezer, he pulled out waffles.

He was saving his pizza rolls for those kinda nights, ok?

Plopping them into a old toaster, he put the box back. He pulled out his vodka that wasn’t actually his, and poured it into his juice. He down it without a second thought. He barely finished his waffle before he fell asleep.

* * *

“Romelle, has Lance answered any of your texts? Everyone has been blowing up his phone.” Adam was biting his lip in anxiety. He had checked with half the group in the morning, and the other half during lunch.

No one has heard from him for two days.

“Does anyone know his address? We could probably go there.”

“Uh. No, actually. We don’t, Allura and Lotor don’t either.”

“None of us know.”

“I think I know.” Looking at Keith, everyone waited.

“My ma went over to this guys house with Shiro’s parents and Lotor’s, and she said he had a son around my age so. Only one person that could be.”

“Alright, lets go.”

They followed Keith and Shiro’s motorcycle’s as they sped down the street. Arriving at a blue house, they each parked on the side.

“This is the house?”

“Yup.” Walking up the stairs, Allura knocked. A couple minutes went by.

“Hold on! The fuck is-“ a gruff male voice spoke from behind the door.

“Well, he seems friendly.”

“Who-oh. Whatdaya want?” The male leaned against the door. He had yellow hair and green eyes with a beer belly. He was tall and skinny though.

“Uh, hi, my name is Allura. We are Lances friends and we were wondering if he was here?” He stared at each one individually, which creeped them out.

“Up stairs second door. Do what you want but lock the door, also, don’t be loud.” Walking away, they watched as the man disappeared into the basement.

Cautiously steeping into the home, Keith couldn’t help but feel some kind of dread. He’s knows from experience how being away for two days with no communication is like.

He hopes what he thinks isn’t true.

“Did anyone else get a weird vibe from him?” Adam asked.

“Oh yeah.”

“Definitely.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, no, absolutely.”

“Guys.”

Shiro was the first to the top of the stairs. The hall was short, two door beside eachother.

“Do you think he hides bodies in there?”

“Pidge!” Romelle scolded. She was already sorta freaked out, Pidge’s comments weren’t helping.

“What?”

“We could find out?”

“Matt!” Adam huffed.

“Ready? Three-“

“Stop-“

“Two-“

“Matt!”

“One!” He threw the door open.Inside was filled with random shit. Matt let out a disappointed sigh.

“Well that was a bust.”

“Really Matt?!?! Not cool!” The four of them turned their heads at the sound of a knock.

“Lance? You there?” They waited in silence as Shiro’s and Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“We’re coming in, ok?”

Opening the door, Lotor let out a whistle at the room.

“Seems kinda-is that a fucking spiral staircase?” Looking at what he was talking about, they all saw it.

“Ooh, this is one of those rooms.”

“His bed is probably down there, come on.”

Keith, Shiro, Romelle, Pidge, Adam, Matt, Lotor, Allura, Shay and Hunk all raced down the stairs. Keith skipped the last four, Pidge jumped over the railing at some point, Matt was sliding down and Hunk was scolding them.

They all wasted no time in going to Lances bed.

“Lance?” Pulling back the blue curtain, Shiro sighed at the empty bed.

“He’s not in the bathroom.” Allura said.

“Where could he-...” Keith’s eye caught on a zodiac curtain covering the wall. Or, what assumed to be the wall. Walking up to it, he spread it before gasping.

“Shiro.”

“Wha-...oh my god.”

“What are you two looking at?”

“Guys.”

Laying on his back was Lance, oversized hoodie riding up. His shorts were blue and small and the glasses on his face were crooked. His left hand was on his chest with a ice pack on top of it. He was spread out, drool leaking from the side of his mouth.

“He’s adorable.”

They may or may not have taken pictures. That picture may or may not have became the wall per for two certain people. And if did, well.

Sue them.


	6. A trip

“We should probably wake him.”

It was at least an hour after they had arrived. Matt and Lotor had raided his fridge while everyone else was watching tv. Shiro was staring at his hand the entire time, especially when Lance would twitch and whine.

“Yeah ok.” Shaking him gently, Keith grabbed his arm. Not even a second later he was shooting up.

“Hey, slow down! What’s wrong?” He was flushed and heavily disoriented. He felt sick and his hand pulsed in time with his heartbeat.

“Wha’?” Swallowing, he tried speaking again.

“Why a’e you guys he’e?”

“We were worried about you, and rightfully so. What’s wrong with you? Do you have a fever?” Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s forehead. Lance leaned into the cold touch, letting out a groan.

“Dude seriously, are you good?” Pidge asked. Lance mumbled something uninterpretable. Shiro has gently reached out for his hand.

“Lan-“

“Ah!” Violently recoiling, he held his hand against his chest. When Shiro had touched it it felt weird, almost like his skin was being molded or something.

“T-that hurt.” Shiro tried again, this time placing his hand under Lance’s.

“I’m gonna undo these bandages, ok? Keith, move behind him, Romelle, water, Matt, cloth and bandages.”

“Are you gonna give him alcohol?”

“It might not be safe for him to consume it, but I may have to put it on his wound.”

“No!” Lance slurred. His face was almost completely red as he laid against Keith’s chest. Keith was running his hand through his hair and saying soothing words.

“We should probably tell his da-“

“NO! No no no no!” Keith was doing his best at trying to keep Lance still while he tried to thrash. Matt and Romelle has come back and Allura had placed the damp cloth against his forehead.

“Didn’t wanna tell the asshole anyways. Ok, how bad is it?” Lotor had looked over Shiro’s shoulder holding alcohol. He let out a low whistle.

“That’s...Holts? We may need your parents.”

“Shit.”

His hand was red instead of a healthy brown with green and yellow spots everywhere. Some parts looked bubbled while others look completely burnt. They could literally see the bone peeking through.

Adam and Shay has escaped to the bathroom, trying not to retch. Matt and Hunk has immediately went to help them.

“I’m afraid to put alcohol on that without him unconscious. Pidge, call your mom. Tell her our friend is hurt and has a bad infection. Keith, keep him calm.”

“I’ll bring the car around.” Lotor and Allura left from in the hideout and through the sliding doors. Pidge was on the phone with their mom as Romelle got anything she thought Lance would need.

“Hunk, we need you to drive behind-“

“Can’t do it man. Brown skin plus speeding equals cops, which isn’t a very pretty equation. Pidge’ll have to do it.”

“Fair point. Pidge, drive behind Lotor. He’ll probably be speeding so keep up.”

“What about the bikes?”

“Get em later.” Two honks had everyone’s attention.

“Ok, me and Keith will take Lance, Matt, I need you infront of Lotor on your bike. Let’s go.”

Carefully moving Lance, he blubbered all the way into the backseat. His hand was wrapped in new bandages and tucked under his shirt. Keith did his best to keep him steady during the ride as Shiro stabilized them.

“Shit.”

“Shi’o, whass wron’?” He slurred.

“Shhh, nothing. We’re just going somewhere.” Actually, there was something extremely wrong. They had just passed a galran cop, and those were never good. He could hear the roar of the motorcycle and cursed.

“Pidge?”

“Yea I know. Hanging up now.” The line went dead. He saw them speed around them, the cop chasing after them before switching their lights on. Silently praying for his friends, Lotor made it to the exit.

“We should be there soon, Mama is already prepared for us.” Mrs. Holt.

Everyone in their friend group called her Mama.

“Good. Lance, are you still awake?”

“Yeeee.” Giggling, Lance blinked.

“Is the ceiling swirling?”

“No Lance. Close your eyes if it is.”

“My head hurts.” He whined.

“We know sweetheart, we know.” Keith shushed.

“Sweetheart is a new development.”

“Shut it.” Pulling into a spot, Allura went to get a wheelchair. Lotor opened the door while Matt jogged his way over.

“Where’re the others?”

“Galra.”

“Shit.” He hissed.

“Hopefully since Adam, Shay, and Romelle are in the car it will...keep them...sedated.” Shiro said. He was helping Keith lower an uncooperative Lance into the wheelchair.

“Nooooo, stoop! I-I-I-“ sneezing, he went to continue his sentence before Allura sternly cut in.

“You sir, are not fine. You will either let us help you or we will make this the worst day of your life. Understood?” Sniffing, he nodded.

He pouted the whole way to the doors. Every time a wheel would hit a rock he’d flinch, his hand twitching. Allura had smiled at him before pushing the chair.

Lotor had stayed outside with Matt, waiting for the others. Shiro had went ahead somewhere, and Keith was still beside him. Lance had buried His face in Keith’s stomach to try and forget about the pain he was feeling.

Keith was running his hands through Lance’s hair when Shiro returned with Mrs. Holt. Colleen had short brown hair and a serious expression. Her usually bright eyes were in a half glare as she assessed the flushes male.

“Shiro filled me in already. Go into the back room, I’ll come get you when I’m done.” Not even waiting for them to respond, she wheeled him out.

“Let’s hope for the best.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand in anxiety. 

He didn’t like hospitals.

“Allura, can you get the others?” Nodding, they separated. Going into the Holt’s personal room,Shiro pulled Keith into his lap.

“It’s going to be fine, ok? Mama will take good care of him and we’ll go check up on him.”

“I don’t want to leave him, Shiro!”

“Keith, I know, but if you’re not comfortable then we’ll leave-“

“I don’t give a damn! I’m staying until he gets better!” Smiling at the drive of his lover, Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead.

“Any deets?” Allura asked coming into the room.

“No, she took him and told us to wait.”

“I just wanna know what the hell happened to his hand for it to looking like that.” Pidge said as they plopped into a seat.

“Why didn’t he text us back? Or at least tell us he wasn’t able to come to school.” Shay said. She absolutely despised hospitals and the death that surrounds it, clinging onto Hunks arm for dear life.

Not that he was complaining.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t find his phone though, so that might have something to do with it.” Romelle replied.

“What happened when y’all got pulled over?” Hunk seemed to roll his eyes.

“It was Sendak.” Groans sounded in the room.

“Who’s Sendak?” Romelle asked. Pidge turned to her.

“He’s this massive racist, sexist, homophobic dickwadwho gets off to arresting people. Shiro and Matt were in his custody once, did not end well. Multiple rape and harassment accusations.”Shay and Romelle gasped.

“The whole Galra police is corrupted.Only the blade really help us.” Adam tilted his head at Alluras words.

“How come for as long as I’ve lived here I’ve never heard of this?” Matt scoffed.

“Those pieces of shits either kill people and get away with it by paying the family to keep quiet, or people actually agree with them. So, yeah.”

“How do you all know so much?”

“Keith’s family is part of the Blade, and Shiro and Lotor’s parents are chiefs.”

“You get Zarkon drunk he blubbers everything,”

“And Haggar-sorry, Honerva is a mutterer, so.” Shiro finishes. Adam accepted the answer before he realized something.

“Wait, are you two like, siblings?” Keith snorted while Shiro and Lotor shared a look.

“Sorta kinda.”

  
“What’s the blade?” Allura spoke up.

“They’re police who do their job correctly while also taking out the corrupted. Full name Blade of Mamora.”

”Oh.”

“How long do you suppose we’ll be waiting?” Shay quietly asked.   
  


She was scared for her friend.

“Who knows.” Hunk answered.

“Might as well get comfortable, I guess.”

They couldn’t get comfortable.

While they were only in there for three hours, but it felt like days.


	7. Decisions

“Dear god, what happened to that boys hand?” Colleen asked as soon as she entered the room.

Keith and Shay had been slightly startled as wild eyes locked on Colleen. A million questions began being shot at her.

“How is he?”

“Is he ok?”

“Does he still have his hand?”

“Oh, god, does he?!”

“He’s not going to die, right?”

“It couldn’t have been that bad!...right?” Holding up her hand, she waited until everyone stopped talking.

“He’s fine, just going to be in ICU for a few days. The infection was bad, but not nearly as bad as the burns. As I asked, what the hell happened to him?” Pidge pipped up.

“That’s the thing, we don’t fucking know.”

“Language.”

“You literally just said hell-“

“We think,” Shiro said, “it had to do with the grill. Remember when Acxa burnt her hand?”

Everyone grimaced remembering the poor sight.

“But his bones were-oh my god, it fell on his hand?!” Romelle screeched. Adams brows furrowed.

“But wouldn’t he have caught it? That doesn’t make any sense, if it fell on his hand it wouldn’t have broken bones, bruised probably, but not completely broken. Plus, his hand was completely bubbled, it wouldn’t have been that bad if it was an accident.”

“So, it was elaborate? Are you saying someone purposely did that to him?”

“Yeah. Reflexes, no matter how slow or bad, would have prevented an injury like that and Lance seems like a cautious person. Plus, the grills have locks on them for a reason.”

The silence was nearly suffocating.

“Is murder illegal if you never get caught?” Keith asked.

“It shouldn’t be.”

“I don’t think so.”

“We’re not killing anybody.” Shiro sighed.

“Boo!”

“Killjoy.”

“Blegh.” Shaking her head at the teenagers antics, Colleen sat on the couch.

“Well, anyways, your boys entire hand was broken, but we also had to treat the burn and the infection.It also took forever to get his fever down. Look, I love you guys, but this shit can’t happen again.” Yes ma’am’s sounded around the room. She sighed.

“Room 43. Dont wake him if he’s asleep and don’t overwhelm him.” Colleen has to raise her voice as everyone scrambled out of their seats.

“Ok! Bye, love you!” Pidge called out. Colleen let out a fond sigh before groaning.

She had a job to do.

Lance was cold. He was shivering in the bed as he tried to pull the paper like covers up. He nearly screamed when his door busted open.

“Lance! Oh my god, are you ok? How’re you feeling? Are you hot? Cold? Tired? Hungry?” Keith was the first to reach him as Allura asked him questions.

Spluttering under the attention, Shiro saved him.

“Guys, remember what Mama said? Chill.” giving Lance a smile, he sat in one of the seats.

“Hey.”

“Lance, you scared the living shit out of everyone.” A guilty and embarrassed blush settled over his face.

“Sorry...”

“Where’s your phone?” Eyes averted: head down.

“Ah...I broke it.” Keith frowned.

“Ok...we’ll get you a new one.” Lance’s wide eyes landed on him, his good hand moving to wave.

“N-no you don’t have to-“

“We want to though. It’s not like you’ll have to pay us back or anything.” Shiro said. While Lance went to deny the offer once again, a very unwelcomed presence walked into the room.

“Lance, what the fuck?” Carlston stood at the door, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

“I-“

“It doesn’t fucking matter. How long do you need to stay here, you know hospital bills are high as shit.” Allura stepped forward, perfect British accent clipped and precise.

“Sir, my father has already taken care of the bill. He has also already paid for any medication Lance will need after he gets out of the hospital, so you don’t need to worry about any of that.” Carlston looked her up and down, beady eyes staying too long on a certain part.

“I hope you don’t expect me to pay you back.”

“No, sir. I just wanted to do that for my friend.” He stared at her for a moment longer before cold eyes found Lance’s scared but guarded ones.

“If you don’t need anything, don’t call me.” And with that, he slammed the door.

“That asshole can suck my non-existant dick!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Pidge.” Romelle hissed.

“No, no, their right.” Lotor said. He had pulled Allura back into a protective hug, still glaring at the door.

“I apologize for him...he doesn’t really...think.” Lance’s soft voice spoke up. Adam snorted.

“Yeah, we caught onto that. I don’t really like that you have to live with him, though.” He frowned. Noises of agreement went around.

“I can’t do anything about it. I’m not eighteen yet.” He let out a sigh.

“If my Mom caught wind of the way he acts I’m sure we’ll have a dead body on our hands.” Keith said.

Lance snorted. Would his mom really do that for a stranger? His mom sounds...oh shit, HIS mom.

“Can I use someone’s phone?” He had completely forgotten about her texts. If he’s correct, it’s been about three days since he’s last texted anyone of his family.

_Shit._

“Yeah sure, take mine.” Scrambling to put in her number on Shiro’s phone, Lance hurriedly places it to his ear.

_Ring...Rin_ -“Hello? This is Marla McClain.”

“Hi Ma.” Lance has to take the phone away from his ear, screaming coming from the other side.

“LANCE! Where have you been? Did something happen? Are you alright? If that bitch did anything to you I won’t hesitate to come up there and-“

“No, no, Mom, it’s fine. Everything’s fine, I just broke my phone.”

“Yeah, aND HIS HAND!” Pidge said.

“What?!?! You broke your hand? That’s it, I’m coming up there and you can’t stop me!”

“Mom-“ the line went dead. Lance slowly groaned as he dropped the phone.

“She’s now an unstoppable force. Friiiiiiiiiiiiick.”Matt tilted his head.

“What do you mean.”

“If she finds out that Carlston did this she’s going to-...fuck.” He softly cursed.

He really just did that to himself.

Damnit.

“Uh...can you guys just like...forget that?”

“When’s your birthday?” Keith asked.

“What?”

“When’s your birthday?”

“Uh...December 28th. Why?”

“How would you feel slowly moving in with us?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah! We have, like, our own big house. Some of our group lives their while others just have their own room.” Allura supplied.

“Is there...one like my room?” Lance asked. He didn’t want to be selfish, it’s just that he really likes his room.

“Sorta? The ceiling’s kinda slanted and it has like, a sky light. Also, it’s a standard set of stairs, not spiral. Then, there’s only really enough space to put like, a dresser and a vanity, everything else wound either go up top or underneath.” Pidge explained.

“How...how many people live there?” This time, Lotor’s the one that spoke up.

“Well, we’re all in the process of moving in. Allura and I have already chosen our room, along with Acxa and Hunk. Shiro and Keith aren’t really moving in, just choosing a room for some stuff. Pidge and Matt literally have a house to themselves considering they have so much shit that even Colleen got tired of their gunk.”

“Hey, we’re proud of that gunk.” Matt sniffled. Pidge rolled their eyes.

“We don’t bring our stuff over their because of your hairspray.”

“I don’t-“

“You do.” Keith interrupted.

“Um, I can confirm. My grandma uses the same thing.” Shay said from Hunks side trying to hide her giggles. Lance let out an airy laugh as the group continued to bicker.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to show you what happens! Also, I tried my best to describe the injury as realistic as possible, going off of an injury my friend had.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️
> 
> Im stoopid, totally forgot to edit the chapter like the dumbass I am smh.


	8. Sorry

I apologize for this.

Due to unfortunate circumstances, I will be putting all of my works on a short hiatus. A personal family event is taking place and I need to be there. along with that, school is starting for me and a medical problem has also popped up for me.

I promise I’ll come back, I just don’t know how long it will be.

thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should finish my other stories buuuut. This.
> 
> Pls leave comments.


End file.
